


I cannot go back to Elsweyr

by SoongTypeDisaster



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoongTypeDisaster/pseuds/SoongTypeDisaster
Summary: A poem for my Khajiit, Kestor. Just toying with his backstory a bit. At one point there was a prompt, I believe during the Dawnguard questline, where he was asked about his family. One of the choices that seemed to fit him best sort of implied that his parents were gone.I think perhaps Kestor has a sister, but he doesn't know where she is now.
Kudos: 1





	I cannot go back to Elsweyr

I cannot go back to Elsweyr  
For my home now it is not.  
Like the shifting sands where I was born,  
The memories run hot.  
  
I cannot go back to Elsweyr  
Even though it once was home,  
For if I go to Elsweyr  
I will only be alone.  
  
There is emptiness in Elsweyr  
Where there once were loving hands.  
Mother, Father, if you hear me now...  
  
I hope you found warm sands.


End file.
